1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting method for use in a liquid ejecting apparatus including, for example, an ink jet type recording head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In liquid ejecting apparatuses currently known in the art, printers are configured to perform various applications using a special color of ink in addition to black (K), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) that are colors becoming the basis of the formation of text or images. For example, a printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2009-126071 is configured so that the recording can be performed using a white ink including a white pigment or a silver ink including a metal pigment. By performing the recording of the image or the like using the white ink or the silver ink, a wider range of color expression is possible.
Unfortunately, however, a recording method currently used with such inks is less efficient than other printers. As such there is a need for an apparatus configuration thereof that is more effective when using the additional ink, such as white ink or silver ink.